


Small Steps

by Good_beans



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: but it's mostly just fluff about lukas, it's also got python and forsyth and all the ram villagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_beans/pseuds/Good_beans
Summary: Just some indulgent fluff about Lukas loosening up with the Ram Village kids on a night of celebration during the war.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Small Steps

_“Whaaat?_ How do you not know that one? Everyone knows that one!” Python gaped at Lukas, who’s face had gone as red as his hair at the confession. 

“Well, I never really had the chance to learn…”

“Oh come on,” Tobin piped up, “you’re telling me with all those parties you had growing up and you still never learned it?”

“They were probably fancy nobles parties,” Faye said, “so I guess you probably just did fancy noble dances.”

The group was gathered inside the main hall of Desaix’s Fortress. Although it had gotten dark a while ago, they had plenty of energy after the day of triumph. They had been reunited with Mathilda, successfully taken the fortress from their enemy, discovered the legendary sword, and had a clear plan ahead of them. 

Clive and Mathilda had settled down for the night together, but many of the others remained awake and chatty. All of them had changed out of their armor and equipment; they looked like normal, happy townsfolk now.

The torches filled the entire room with a cheerful light as they had talked and laughed and sang songs. The lateness of the night did nothing to deter their high spirits. In fact, it just made them more relaxed and open. They soon felt free enough to turn to dancing -- all of them were happy to perform some fun and traditional dances to Python’s cittern. Forsyth joined them for some, and sat with Python for others to simply sing along. 

As they prepared for the next song, Silque had offered her hand to Lukas. He had been sitting enjoying the company, and sheepishly turned her offer down. The others were shocked to hear he’d never learned the popular dance.

“Unfortunately, I believe that is the case,” he said, unbothered. “The events only involved very specific dances. Even then, I suppose, I didn’t participate in many of them… Still, I don’t mind sitting out on this one. I’m sure Clair is in the same predicament herself.”

As the eyes turned to the woman, she gave a guilty smile. “Actually, I do know this one. I’d seen some of the castle staff do it before, and when we went out to the city I’d join in a few times.”

Alm turned back to Lukas. “We can teach you, if you’d like! This one isn’t too long, I’m sure you’ll pick it up quick!”

“I’m perfectly alright just --”

“Oh, come on!” Forsyth jeered.

“Yeah,” Gray joined in, “come dance!”

“It’ll be fun!” even Silque was feeling their playfulness. 

After a bit more peer pressure and perhaps a harsher shove from Python, Lukas was up in the center of the room. Everyone gathered around him.

“Here, we all start in a circle.”

“You hold hands like this with the people around you.”

“No, no, wait, show him like this!” 

“We’re going to begin clockwise, alright?”

“Give us some music while we teach him!”

Python picked up his instrument, his face just beaming with amusement at the sight in front of him.

Lukas shot the musician a glare. “Do go slowly, will you?”

His eyes gleamed. “You got it, boss!” Still, he played the first few notes exceedingly slowly. The group walked through the steps together, travelling around in the circle. Lukas watched closely, carefully placing his feet in the patterns with them.

After a brief pause, Python played more of the little melody. The circle moved in the opposite direction. Lukas followed along with the slightly new steps for this verse, nodding as a few people pointed this way and that. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d danced, much less with so many eyes on him. Still, this felt different than the other waltzes and things he had to endure instruction for. There was far less chaos, for one. Every single dancer had something to say for each movement.

The phrase was repeated once more, and his feet stumbled around trying to remember what they’d done only moments before. Everyone was so relaxed as they moved carefully with him. There was no pressure to be correct, no pressure to keep his posture straight and his mouth shut.

He allowed himself a smile with the final set of notes. The kids directed him through a slightly more difficult turning section. They showed him who to link arms with and which direction to spin before doing the same thing across the center of the circle.

“And that’s it!” Clair sang. The others nodded excitedly.

“I suppose that’s not so bad…” Lukas muttered to himself. He prepared to run through the lesson again, but Python simply clapped his hands together.

 _“Aaalright!_ Let’s go, then!”

“Wait, what? No, I thought that --”

Python immediately picked up the jaunty tune at it’s normal pace. The entire group began, tugging Lukas along with a good deal of giggling. His feet hurried to match theirs, but by the time he’d caught up the circle had switched directions. They all had huge smiles, but not a single one had any ill intent behind it. He couldn’t dwell on how nice it felt, because Silque suddenly took his arm and spun him around. Forsyth reached out to yank him across the middle of the circle.

_“Woah!”_

Both of his hands were grabbed as the archer continued with another verse, this time slightly quicker. 

“Python!” Lukas cried, but that just brought everyone further into their fits of giggles. Even Alm was out of breath from laughing as they flawlessly danced another round, leaving Lukas hopelessly dizzy and tripping over his own legs. However, seeing everyone so happy released some tension in him. He allowed himself to share in their freedom as he spun along.

They finished up the verse, and the Ram kids exchanged mischievous smirks. They chorused, _“faster!”_

Python was all too happy to oblige.

The room whirled around as Lukas was pulled along by the children. He’d hardly gotten any of the steps right, but at this point he didn’t mind. He joined in with the laughter as he spun in the wrong direction, causing a chain of collisions between dancers.

Even without more prompting, the next verse was played even quicker. This time, however, the pace was too much for everyone else as well. They were all stumbling around and bumping into one another and shouting excitedly as the circles changed directions. 

By the time Python trailed out the last notes with a flourish, the entire formation was in shambles. Some people were still finishing up the turns in pairs, some hadn’t even left the original circle, and a few others had given up entirely. Alm and Silque were doubled over with giggles. Forsyth gasped for air in a similar state.

They all headed back to their seats, breathless from the dancing and the laughing. Lukas returned to his seat next to Python, who nudged him with his shoulder.

“See? Was that so bad?”

“I am _never_ allowing you to trick me into something like that again.” Although he tried to appear annoyed, he found that he couldn’t hide the genuine smile across his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a nice play on words for the dancing and also about Lukas gradually learning to relax with his new found family because I'm SOFT over that...
> 
> Also, this was actually inspired by a specific song cover that I posted about here:  
> https://good-beans.tumblr.com/post/627011492327407616/so-my-latest-fic-was-just-some-indulgent-echoes


End file.
